Rebirth To Destiny
by Ashia21
Summary: Only by death can a grain of wheat bear stiny takes a turn of events when two heroes die during their duel.But instead of finding peace, they are reborn into Neo Domino City. The future as delicate as a butterfly's wing, how will Jaden and Yugi's presence in the timeline affect the future of the world? YGO/GX/5Ds crossover Dueling included?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the world of YuGiOh Gx/5D's Crossover! I hope you like this fanfic! This is my first time doing a crossover between the two, so easy on the comments!**

**Summary: This story takes place 14 years after Bond's Beyond Time. During that time skip, Judai was in the spirit world helping solve their problems and fixing seals that contained evil entities that want to take over the world (*cough* Earthbound *cough*). Yuugi on the other hand, grew up and married Anzu and had a kid, unfortunately, Anzu died in a car accident while picking their son up from school. **

**Sorry to those that have a dislike for OC, but without them, I wouldn't be able to form a good story, so hush up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Samuel plus Family and July**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebirth to Destiny

Prologue: The Fall of an Era

"_For a new beginning…the past must go,"_

* * *

…_**Screams…**_

_**That was the one thing that was heard throughout the once proud civilization. The screams came from all beings of life in all kinds…**_

…_**Screams of agony. Screams of fear. Screams of lost…**_

_**Screams of hopelessness**_

_**Up at the blazing skies, a mislaying battle was fought. The battle between five dragons and IT raged in the heavens. But the great Aztec dragon knew they could not defeat IT.**_

_**It was not the time; they cannot win the battle without the destined kings…**_

…_**The king of darkness, who travels the winding roads of the spirits…**_

…_**The king of shadows, who governs the balance between chaos and order…**_

…_**And the king of light, who ties the bonds of destiny and leads them to battle…**_

_**A roar was heard, and with the last bit of their energy, sealed IT into the deepest parts of the earth, forced to slumber for a millennia more**_

_**Till the sun and moon shall meet, calling forth the shadows of justice**_

* * *

_The stadium was collapsing_

_The grief stricken man rushed towards his competitor's aid…but it was too late, the fallen pillar had collapsed and buried the duelist completely, leaving nothing but his Duel Disk intact._

_The man in red wailed at his opponent's death, kneeling on both legs at the King's final resting place before looking up at the crumbling stadium roof._

_The image of a blazing dragon appeared before his eyes before the stadium gave in and collapsed on him…_

* * *

Judai's eyes opened with a snap, his breath heavy and sweat trickling down his face _"What was that?" _Judai thought as he reminisced about the dream, only to find out that he no longer remembered it. Judai's heart felt heavy, was that a nightmare? Or was it…a premonition?

Judai shrugged the foreboding feeling off; deciding that since he can't remember it, it was not important "Besides," Judai reassured himself "I shouldn't let myself get all worked up by just a nightmare! Not today!" He jumped of his bed and went to the show to get ready. After all, shouldn't he at least look his best when finally dueling the one and only _King of Games _for the title _Duelist King_?

He rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed is teeth, he didn't notice that he was humming happily. To say Judai was excited is a large understatement. After ten years of traveling through the spirit world, helping balance the countless feuds that happened there, he was finally given the chance to battle his long time model: Yuugi Muto. He had just made it back to the human world after 14 years to find out that there was a tournament that would be held in Domino city that would decide who would gain the title of Duelist King from Yuugi Muto. Judai had dreamed of Dueling the man for as long as he could remember, and in just a few hours, his dream would come true. It wasn't easy though, stuff like this was never easy. Many of his dear friends who he hadn't seen for 14 years entered the tournament in hopes of achieving the same dream, from the _Ojama_ wielding Jun to the _Crystal beasts'_ bearer, Jonah. Each Duel was tougher than the last, but in the end, he won all of them with a wide grin on is face, all just to Duel that one man…

Judai got a towel and dried himself, still smiling at the thought of dueling him again. Judai left the bathroom and took his clothes from the closet. Being a thirty two year old adult means his old Slifer red jacket no longer fitted him properly. So instead of the academy jacket, Judai wore a long red coat with black trimmings and a sharp pointed collar, under the open jacket was a black turtleneck shirt that reached his hips. Even through he still kept his old jacket (or at least what's left of it after it got charred by a very grumpy _Blazing Hita_, Judai shivered at the thought of her_)_; he had learned to love the coat's pockets.

Judai felt something metallic at one of his pockets and brought it, it was a keychain of the back of a card given by Sho. He had not seen the younger Truesdale since he returned his _Cyber End Dragon_ to him. When Judai saw him in the tournament, he couldn't help but feel proud. The timid boy he first met was no longer seen in the boy…no, _man's _eyes. He grew so much in the past fourteen years that Judai was almost worried Sho had forgotten about him. But his worries were worthless, because when Sho first saw him that day in the tournament, he literally rushed towards him and gave him a rather bone crushing hug, signaling that Judai was still his irreplaceable friend.

Sho's keychain wasn't the only thing in his pockets. Judai gingerly took out a worn out picture from his pockets and smiled when he saw it. It was taken the day before he first entered Duel academy, back when he didn't have the burden of being the spirit world's protector. The photo showed Judai when he was still 15, holding his three year old sister, July, with his parents right behind him. Judai grimaced when he saw this picture, he hasn't seen July or his parents since he started his journey, whenever he thought about his three year old sister, he would wonder what she looked like now. Maybe he should reintroduce himself to his family after the tournament.…

Judai sighed and put the picture back then took his crystal watch from the bedside table. It was a digital watch that, instead of beeping, can be adjusted so that it can play played Judai's favorite music as an alarm. Jonah had given Judai the watch just before his trip to the dark world when Judai gave him his _Rainbow Dragon_ back, since then; it had become Judai's treasure. Whenever he was in trouble or he thought he was going to lose, he would clutch on to the watch and remember that he had friends waiting for him back home. Judai also prizes it as his only item aside from his Duel Disk that has not yet been lost in an inferno or obliterated into a thousand little pieces. It also helps that it's nearly indestructible and that it glows red in the dark.

Judai looked at his watch in shock, its 10:30 already?! _"But that just leaves me with…two hours till the tournament! That is defiantly not enough time to prepare for your life's greatest achievement!"_ Judai put his coat on and took a homemade bagel from the gift basket Asuka gave him a couple of hours ago and dashed towards the door. Not noticing in his hurry the demonic spirit tailing him.

* * *

Yubel watched as the Duelist of the spirits and the Herald of the Gentle darkness as she followed him through the winding halls of his house. Yubel knew the battle Judai would soon face was the greatest achievement he had pursued; after all, she was not blind to the man's thoughts and feelings. But something in the back of her head, told her something would go wrong. Yubel had felt an ominous feeling that morning, as if something was going to happen to, not only Judai, but to someone else too, but this feeling was forcibly flushed out to make way for Judai's enthusiastic feeling that seeped into their link.

Now Yubel usually follows her instincts and would do whatever she deems necessary to prevent her loved one from getting hurt. But after feeling Judai's positive energy that day, she chose to ignore it. Never had she seen such intensity in his eyes since their return from the dark world, never had she felt the man have such fierce determination to win, Heck, never had she seen the Slifer slacker actually wake up on time willingly, miracles truly do happen.

…But if she saw the tragedy awaiting him at that stadium, would she have changed her mind?

* * *

Yuugi gazed at the tournament stadium with both excitement and sadness. After many years, he was finally going to Duel the one and only Judai Yuki. Ever since he had first dueled him during Battle City, he knew that he was going to see the boy clad in red again one day. He was right; when a visitor from the future named Paradox killed Pegasus along with his Grandfather, Judai and a man named Yusei Fudo took him 30 minutes into the past and helped him prevent Paradox from destroying everything and everyone he loved. Years after, he met a much younger version of the boy while he was hurrying to enter Duel academy, Yuugi smiled as he remembered how his _Winged Kuriboh_, a card that never seemed to reach out to him, cried out joyfully as he tried to get the boy's attention.

Yuugi sighed

This just _had _to be their last battle.

"_It will all end with this duel," _Yuugi thought, for a forty six year old grandfather, Yuugi was the picture of youth. Although one could still say he looks different from the kid thirty years ago. After the ceremonial duel to finally free Atem's soul, Yuugi was shocked to realize that his features were growing more and more like his darker half, he looked and sounded exactly like the pharaoh by the time he met the younger Judai. At first this bothered him greatly, to see the reflection of his other half brought the feeling of loneliness for the Duelist. But after marrying Anzu and having a child, Yuugi invited this uncalled change as Atem's way of saying- _"You and I will never truly be apart"._

"…You seem happy, dad," Yuugi turned to find his twenty five year old son, Samuel Muto, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, Yuugi brightened immediately "Samuel! What a surprise! It's been so long!" Yuugi said joyfully as he hugged his son tightly, his son returned the hug "I wanted to surprise you! So I didn't tell you I was coming for the tournament!" Yuugi laughed "Well you sure surprised me! I thought you were still in Egypt looking through those newly opened tombs!"

Samuel laughed. Samuel was the first Muto that didn't have the tri-colored hair; instead, he had deep brown hair like his mother, but wore the same hairstyle as Yugi. He had laughing purple eyes and a cheerful smile. One could easily mistake him for being eighteen years old. Yuugi just smiled; ever since Samuel became an archeologist like his great grandfather, Yuugi rarely saw him. To have his busy son miraculously here for his match was both Yuugi's delight and devastation. Delight because he had longed to see his son and his family again. After Anzu had died from a car accident, Yuugi was Samuel's only living family left. Yuugi did his hardest to take care of the twelve year old boy during his stages of puberty. But with Yuugi's lack of parental skills and Samuel's hot headed personality (Which Yugi denied was his and stated it came from Anzu), it was never a quiet day in the Muto house. Miraculously, it all ended well with the two, Samuel left and had a family while Yuugi became a grandfather before he reached his golden year….

…The devastating part is that Samuel will have to witness his tragedy…

"Do you know, Samuel?" Yuugi suddenly said out of the blue as he clutched his chest softly "This day…this duel…this is the day everything changes…the birth of a new era will begin…," His son gave him a puzzled look then sighed deeply "Dad, you losing doesn't mean your era as the _King of Games _would go out so easily! Honestly! You're starting to sound like Great grandpa!"

Yuugi didn't laugh at his son's statement, but just smiled at him with bright, yet sad, eyes _"*Sigh* I wish I could tell you that it won't just be my title that leaves me," _Yugi thought, before changing the subject.

"So Samuel, how's you're family?" Yuugi asked the brown haired Muto, who blinked before smiling at the thought of his folks "Caroline is doing perfect, were thinking of having another child soon though, so she's been jumpier than usual and started telling everyone we met, it's embarrassing!" Yuugi snickered, he always liked that woman, reminds him of a female version of a certain brunette duelist "…Joseph on the other hand," Samuel sighed "For a four year old, he's a devil. Every time I tell him not to do something, he makes an effort to do it, how?!" Samuel ranted, making Yuugi tilt his head in confusion "But he wasn't like that when I took care of him, he was perfectly happy,"

Samuel huffed, something Yuugi had sadly admitted was his trait "That's because he's scared of you! Really dad! Those sharp features you have don't really do well for kids!" Yuugi blinked a few times before pouting "That is not how you speak to your elders, besides, you weren't scared when I took care of you!"

Samuel huffed again "I was twelve at that time! And even then I thought you were intimidating!" Yuugi was taken back at this for a moment before cupping his hand on his chin "Do I really look that scary?" he thought out loud, Samuel laughed "Don't worry, dad, I'm sure Joseph saw what's inside instead of the outside, despite your looks, your still a caring dad, I'm sure Joseph saw it too,"

Yuugi smiled at the compliment, he's happy his son has such a wonderful life. Yuugi then looked back at the stadium, his purple eyes as foggy as the night, a frown on his ever smiling lips. He was glad his son has a wonderful future, but he disarrays that he would no longer be able to see his son grow…

He could feel it in the wind. A new era is starting. And, if that nightmare he had was true, He and Judai may not be able to see it….

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please! The MC said at the broadcasting room "This is the moment we have all been waiting for! After a month since this tournament had started, we are finally at the last duel! Between the winner of this tournament and the one and only, _King of Games_!" The crowd cheered as celebrative music echoed through the halls, at the stands, a small group of people waited with excitement for the Duel to start

"This is so exciting!" Sho said to his friends, who he invited to watch the match with him "Judai has always been aiming for this! And now we get to watch him Duel the _King of Games _himself!" Jun grumbled "I should have been the one there if it wasn't for crystal boy over here!" he growled, making Jonah laugh heartedly "I won fair and square you know! Besides! I lost to Judai as well, remember?" Jonah pointed out, but Jun continued to grumble. Everyone laughed at this, some things never change.

"…But I can't say he doesn't deserve this," Asuka said, Kenzan nodded "Yeah, After all the things Sarge did for us and for the world…Sarge earned it…," Everyone nodded at this, even Jun. Judai of all people deserves to have the brightest spotlight…

Unbeknownst to them, the man behind their row shook his head when he heard the blonde's statement, of course his dad would win. His dad was the _King of Games _after all. The man looked like he just came back from a ski trip; he wore a thick dark blue jacket, a large puffy hat that covered his entire head, and large round sunglasses. Samuel was never good at clothing, being the son of the legendary _King of Games; _Samuel learned that going outside wearing nothing that could hide any part of your body that might seem recognizable to crazed fan girls and stalkers was deadly…

Samuel sighed

At least he has better sense of _Don't-look-here-I'm-not-important_ clothing compared to his dad…

"Let me introduce the finalist of our greatest tournament!" The MC said "The mysterious man that has been missing for fourteen years! With his unique deck of _Neo Spacians_, he has beaten all those who stood his way! Put your hands together for Yuki Judai!"

Judai appeared at the pathway leading to the stadium at the sound of his name being called, his heart thumped faster and faster with every step closer to the platform, he could hear his fans and friends screaming his name and good luck, Yubel and _Winged Kuriboh_ hovered beside him. When he reached the platform, he looked up at the stands; he smiled when he saw is friends cheering for him, but frowned again when he thought he saw the spirits of Professor Banner and Pharaoh looking at him grimly, as if knowing that something tragic was going to happen, before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"…And for his competitor! The legend that had won against all odds! With the legendary God cards under his aid, and the destructive power of his _Dark Magician_! The unbeatable that has righteously claimed the throne of greatness! The one and only, _King of Games_, Muto Yuugi!" Yuugi sighed at the MC's entrance speech, he wasn't unbeatable. He was beaten a few times before, although those times were technically dueled by Atem.

Yuugi shrugged and put his game face on, marching like a king to the center stage. Being a parent meant that Yuugi had to ditch the buckled collar and the leather pants, Fortunately for the tri colored adult, he had grown to love long gravity defying coats such as Kaiba's, only his coat was blue and less extravagant. He wore no accessories, only a locket containing the only picture the family had of Anzu, him, and Samuel together in one photo.

Judai and Yuugi met at the center of the stage, by that time the nagging feeling at the back of Judai's mind grew to concern the man. The dream he had…there was something about it that told him that he shouldn't have shaken it off. He shook hands with Yuugi; it was a usual in the official tournaments to do so. It represented a friendly rivalry. As Judai thought of this, he noticed Yuugi smiling sadly.

"…What's up?" Judai asked, his voice barely a whisper, he felt like he knew the King's answer, but he didn't want to believe it until it came from his own mouth. Yuugi stared at him with mournful eyes, Judai bit his lip "…You know? This stadium was built so that it's only purpose was to be the battle ground for the title of _Duelist King_, …it's a shame that it would fall on it's first year," Yuugi said, his voice sounded firm, but Judai could hear it cracking in grief. Judai tensed, the dream he had that morning sprung back to his mind at full force, _he remembers_, he remembers what was meant to happen.

"…Is there really no way to change things?" Judai whispered, he hoped that dream was just a dream, he had gone through so much just so that he could come back home and battle is role model, who would have thought this would happen…?

"…No, but there is a way to make this…worthwhile," Judai looked up and saw confidence and understanding in his competitor's eyes, Judai smiled grimly "…I understand, let's duel a serious duel, one that's worthy for guys like us," Yugi nodded "Yes, he greatest duel of our era,"

And with that, they left to their positions, preparing to Duel their final Duel

* * *

_**(Author note: Sorry, but I won't be showing the Duel, I'm afraid I won't be able to fully show their abilities yet. But don't worry, I promise I'll put more duels in this fanfic soon…)**_

**Judai Yuki: 900 LP**

**Yuugi Muto: 700 LP**

**Judai's side- Yubel (0 ATK 0 DEF) 3 facedown(s)**

**Yuugi's side- Big Shield Gardna (100 ATK 2600 DEF) 2 facedown(s)**

"This Duel is finally coming to an end, folks!" the MC cried out as he wiped the perspiration of his forehead with a handkerchief "Never have I seen such a memorable duel since today!" he shouted "the Duel we are witnessing at the moment is like a clash between kings! From the red duelist's mastery of fusions to the King's Egyptian god cards! This Duel will be etched in our memories forever!"

At this, Yuugi and Judai thought simultaneously

"…_Yeah…memorable,"_

"Who will win?! Who will gain the title: _Duelist King_?!"

**Judai's turn**

**Judai Yuki: 100 LP**

Despite knowing what was to happen, Judai couldn't stop grinning. The battle was more than he dreamed of, and Judai was savoring every minute of it.

_Focus, Judai _Yubel told him, Judai nodded "My move!" Judai drew a card and put it in his hand "Now! I activate my facedown!" He flipped up a card from his spell/trap zone "_Premature burial_!" The holographic version of the card sprang up "Once I sacrifice 800 of my Life Points, I can call back a monster from my graveyard! Give me a hand in here, _Elemental Hero Neos_!" The card shattered, and the guardian of Neo-space emerged from the graveyard, gleaming with the splendors of the universe.

**Yubel (0 ATK/DEF); Elemental Hero Neos (2500 ATK 2000 DEF) 2 facedown(s)**

"Oh, but I ain't done just yet!" He looks at Yubel and Neos, both gave him a reassuring smile (Or at least, Yubel did) "I send Yubel and Neos back to the graveyard, to summon _Neos Wiseman_!" Yubel and Neos disappeared in a ray of light, and _Neos Wiseman_ took the field

**Neos Wiseman (3000 ATK/DEF) 2 facedown(s)**

"Go get him, Wiseman! Use Ultimate Nova!**" **The monster complied and attacked the _Big Shield Gardna_, sending it to the graveyard. Judai's grin grew wider, he's so close, so close to winning against _The King of Games_, but he knows it's not over yet, Even if he managed to defeat the Egyptian Gods (Which was harder than he realized, Yuugi really doesn't know the word 'mercy' when it came to serious duel), Yuugi still has a whole bag of tricks under his sleeve, and he knows that all he needs is the right card…

Judai was just about to end his phase when Yuugi called out activation "I activate my Spell Card: _Fires of Doomsday_!" Judai saw Yuugi flip up a facedown, revealing the picture of two Doomsday tokens, which in turn, summoned two Doomsday tokens on Yuugi's field. Judai clenched his teeth, he knows what those two were for, but right now he can't do anything about it…

"You're Turn,"

**Yuugi Muto's Turn**

**Yuugi: 700 LP**

Yuugi smiled, it's hard not to enjoy this duel when the duelist you're facing is one of the strongest duelists you've ever met.

Yuugi could see it in his opponent's eyes, he figured out what Yuugi was going to do with the tokens. Yuugi's grin grew, but of course he'd figure it out, the idea of using the Doomsday tokens that way had become traditional. The traditional way is nice, but he would have preferred to summon him in a more profitable way that would have taken Judai by surprise. But he doesn't really have a choice at the moment, after all…

Their time has been overdue

"Thanks!" Yuugi drew a card and placed it in his hand, he only has three cards in his hand and his deck has started to empty, But Yuugi doesn't mind, the cards on his field are enough "I sacrifice my Doomsday tokens to summon, _Dark Magician of Chaos_!" The two tokens became one large black fireball, the fireball exploded, revealing none other than the _Dark Magician of Chaos_.

**Dark Magician of Chaos (2800 ATK 2600 DEF) 1 facedown(s)**

"…..Eh?" Yuugi noticed the rather surprised expression on Judai's face, this confused him at first, but it slowly dawned to him that Judai expected him to summon out _Diablos, King of the Abyss_, like he did when he first Dueled Judai in Battle City. Yuugi wanted to laugh; Judai should have known he never does the same tactic with the same opponent.

"…But right now my Magician is too weak for your Wiseman, he needs some extra power!" Yuugi said "I activate my spell card! _Book of Secret Arts_! I now equip it to my _Dark Magician of Chaos_, giving him 300 more ATK and DEF points!" A mystical book appeared before the Magician who rather eagerly read it.

**Dark Magician of Chaos (3100 ATK 2800 DEF)**

"…This is it," Yuugi said quietly so that only Judai could hear him. Judai's shoulders went slack at this, obviously disappointed that they couldn't finish the duel "…It was the best Duel I ever fought, thank you," Judai gave a sad smile "…Yeah, you too," Yuugi bit his lip and put his game face on again "_Dark Magician of Chaos_, Attack Judai's _Neos Wiseman_ with Specter Strike!" The Magician looked back at his master, his face unreadable to all but Yuugi, before speaking an incantation, lifting his staff as a large black sphere took form on its tip.

"Is this the end?!" the MC cried, Yuugi grimaced at the rather bad choice of words

Despite knowing he was about to lose, Judai's face was never brighter "If that's how you'll end it, then so be it! _Neos Wiseman_, do you're thing!" Judai cheered for his Dual monster, which complied and charged his energy. Yuugi felt their time running out…

_Three_

The magician released its dark matter towards the wiseman

_Two_

The wiseman let out a beam of light that streamed towards the magician

_One_

Chaos and Order collide

_Zero_

**_Your time is up_**

When the dark sphere of chaos and the bright beam of order came into contact with each other, it sent multicolored, lightning shaped bolts throughout the stadium, harming the civilians. Thunder was heard and fires began to erupt from the fallen electrical equipment. Chaos and Order were never meant to mix.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed a woman from the stands as the pillars supporting the stadium began to fall one by one. The people began to panic, they started rushing out of the stadium like wild animals, pushing each other, trying to get to the exit. Samuel Muto, on the other hand, was trying to get to the stage.

"Dad! Come on!" Samuel tried screaming for his father, who was still in the stage, standing motionless. But Samuel's shouts were for naught, the screaming from the civilians were too loud for Samuel's voice to go through "DAD!" Samuel pushed his way through the screaming crowds in desperation, but is unable to fight them off; he doesn't want to lose his dad!

"Judai!" Samuel heard a faint scream from afar; it came from one of the people that were sitting in front of him, the one with large bright blue hair. He noticed there were other people beside the man. Samuel saw as they ran through the crowds before being drift off to the exit forcibly….

Sho ran against the swarm of hysterical people alongside his friends, hoping to get Judai out of this mess before anything bad happened. When they reached the stage where Judai and Yuugi Muto dueled, they were shocked t see both duelists perfectly fine, or at least…that's what they looked like.

"Judai!" Jonah called out to their friend, much to their relief, the brown haired duelist jerked out of his trance and lifted his head, turning it towards the direction of the ones that called his name.

But the his eyes no longer shined with determination

* * *

**_Sleep…It will all end soon_**

Judai heard screaming

**…_Ignore…It would be too painful_**

"Judai!" …that was Sho's voice…

**_...Ignore…too painful_**

"Judai!" …Jonah, Judai's eyes opened, when he did so, he felt Yuugi wake from his trance as well. Judai slowly lifted his head and stated at his friends, they were all there, every one of them. Judai wanted to cry, it's not fair, he barely had time to reconnect with his old friends and now…just…why? In the end, Judai sucked it up "…go…you need to leave…," he said, his voice breaking at every word.

" Leave?! What the hell are you are talking about, Sarge? We can't just leave without you!" Kenzan growled "Come on, Judai!" Jonah reached for his friend, but Judai forced his arms to stay put. Judai watched as the last of the electrical items blew up and caught fire, it would only take a matter of seconds before they block the exits, he can't let his friends get hurt!

"…I'm Sorry," Judai whimpered before lifting his hand and using his powers as the Herald of Gentle Darkness to transport them to safety "No-!" Asuka cried before she disappeared along with the rest. With this, Judai's tears fell.

Yuugi looked at the Duelist as he wept in grief. Because he understood what his dream meant, he was able to do early prelusions and made sure none of his friends would come to the match (Although he didn't expect Samuel), he knew that he would have been in Judai's state if he didn't. Judai, on the other hand, was forced to have those grief stricken faces as the last images he had of his friends before…

"Yugi! Look out!" Judai ran as screamed for the tri-colored duelist's attention, but it was it was too late, one of the large pillars tat supported the stadium fell on the _King of Games, _flattening him into the rubble.

"YUGI!" Judai ran to the man's aid, ignoring the flames now licking his skin, or the holographic images of his and Yugi's monster's disappearing into the darkness. Even ignoring Yubel's desperate pleas for the Slifer to turn back.

When he reached the sight, he immediately knelt and threw the rubble away hysterically. _He knew, He knew _this was going to happen, he had dreamed of this particular day and should have been prepared for it, but knowing something and seeing it happen right in front of your very eyes is a completely different story. Judai kept digging and digging, until he found…

Yugi's duel disk

"…no," Judai mumbled as tears began to fall through his puffy cheeks "NOOO!" In his rage of grief, he threw the duel disk away with a thud, hurtling it across the stage.

_Judai! Isn't that- _Judai looked up to see a large glowing symbol on the crumbling roof of the stadium. It looked like a glowing red dragon, forming a circle with its body. Judai knew that dragon, no matter how many years ad passed, it is difficult to forget.

"…The…Crimson…dragon…," Judai muttered as the image slowly disappeared with a flash, a loud crack was heard. The last thing the man in red heard was a wailing roar and the roof of the stadium collapsing above him.

He knew, he dreamt of it, yet there was no stopping it

He knew he was meant to die.

* * *

**First…Don't hate me for killing them! Please! I didn't want to do that to them either, but it was essential for them to die so that they could be reincarnated! (Hench the title – _rebirth _to destiny) **

**Now that that's done, I personally like this fanfic, it was stuck in my head for so long that I wrote it down on a notebook, I ended up with character details, age problems, and 5 chapters of this story (not including a side story)**

**Please read and Reviev! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! It is FINALLY done! (*Cries manly tears*) sorry it took so long, I lost my notebook that contained this chapter so I had to do in by scratch! It's a bit fast and you guys might not like it, but I do hope you do! **

**If there are any missing letters or wrong grammar, please tell me, it's embarrassing if their not fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Series or their characters, only my OC's are mine!**

* * *

Rebirth to Destiny

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the baby Herald

"_The grasp of destiny is unavoidable"_

* * *

_The Domino Times_

_June XXXX edition_

_**TOURNAMENT DISASTER KILLS KING OF GAMES AND OPPONENT**_

Domino City, Japan_ – During the most awaited tournament of the year, the tournament of the kings' final match between duelist, Judai Yuki, and current Duelist King, Yuugi Muto. An unknown malfunction occurred when Judai Yuki's Neos Wiseman and Yuugi Muto's Dark Magician of Chaos, clashed near the games end. The malfunction caused "multicolored, lightning shaped bolts" to appear and blow up the equipment, causing the equipment to create a large fire that easily spread the stadium. About 15 seconds after these event's happened thunder clouds began appearing throughout Domino City and the stadium began collapsing despite its sturdy build, causing civilians to believe that the end of the world has begun._

"_[I] was so scared! Everything was happening [all] at once, it was chaotic!" A civilian had said_

_Despite the pandemonium that had happened, almost everyone survived with only minor injuries and only two casualties were announced. Here are the lists of casualties:_

_Yuugi Muto; Age 46; Occupation: Duelist_

_Judai Yuki; Age 32, Occupation: Duelist_

_From what the police were able to get from the witnesses, they suspect that their bodies are still located at the center of the stage, but are unreachable due to the heavy debris and the collapsed roof getting in their way, searchers were only able to find certain trinkets that were proven to have been owned by the two men, such as a crystal watch and a locket that was proven to have been worn by Yuugi Muto himself. Due to this predicament, the senator of Domino City has decided to postpone the search and retrieve until further notice. The family and friends of both Yuugi Muto and Judai Yuki had put up a statue of them in front of the collapsed stadium to commentate them. _

_Rumor has it that the founder of the game Duel Monsters, __Maximillion J. Pegasus__, placed the full 'Exodia, the Forbidden one' set in a secret compartment inside the statue before it was shown to the public to commemorate Yuugi Muto's fist duel to glory against Seto Kaiba. But Mr. Pegasus makes no comments of this when interviewed…_

_-Rea L Windsor_

* * *

Judai felt like he was frozen and then thawed then frozen again. Not a nice feeling.

"…_It hurts," _Judai groaned in pain, was that what dying felt like? It's harder than he imagined it would be. Judai tried shaking the pain of and flex his body, but before he could do so, an unearthly voice echoed through his aching skull…

…_**Don't overexert yourself, dear herald…It would not do well…**_ Judai's eyes snapped open, he recognized that voice! It was the same voice that was trying to stop him from braking is trance when the stadium was collapsing! Judai grimaced at the thought of that time, if he just listened to the strange voice that came out of nowhere maybe he wouldn't feel like a thousand knives were protruding his skin every time he moves a muscle!

Judai used his energy to lift himself up in a sitting position so that he could look around. He wanted to say it was a beautiful scenery filled with flowers and unicorns who had prepared a banquet entirely consisting of fried shrimp, fermented soybeans, and golden eggwiches just for him (Judai didn't notice that he was drooling at the thought of it). But it wasn't, in fact, there was nothing there at all. It was a place devoid of Dark and Light, Chaos and Order, literally a void of complete and utter nothingness. Judai looked around; he was inside a small, bubble-like sphere resonating with energy foreign…yet familiar to him. He cocked his head when he noticed a blurry object at the distance. It was a bubble just like his, only it didn't hold him, but a certain tri-colored person…

Judai's face grew a smile despite the pain; at least he wasn't alone in this forsaken place! He was about to call out to the tri-colored duelist when he noticed something strange _"Is it just me…or does Yuugi look…younger?" _

Sure enough, the man whom Judai refers to as his model was shorter, thinner, and was the wearing leather pants and a buckled choker, which Judai thought Yuugi abandoned after marrying Anzu. In fact, the Yuugi in front of him looks almost exactly like the Yuugi Judai first met when he was first entering Duel Academy! Judai peered through the murky surface of the bubble to check if he was seeing things. But no tricks were being played…Yuugi grew younger…and for some reason, his clothes shrunk with him…why?

He has to get Yuugi's attention; maybe Yuugi knows something "Yu-," Judai stopped at the high pitched sound of a baby coming through his lips. Judai covered his mouth in surprise, only to stop mid step when he noticed the small, chubby fingers in front of him…

Those were his fingers.

"…Wah...WAAAAHHH!" Judai forgot all the pain that ran through his body as he screamed from the top of lungs. What happened?! Why was does he have baby hands?! Why does his voice sound like a one year old?! He heard people (and Duel Monsters) say that if he kept acting like a kid, he'll turn back into one. But he never thought they meant that literally! Maybe Yubel knows something about this! Where is Yubel?! Why isn't she with him?! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO HIM?!

…_**Do not fear…Oh Herald of the soothing Darkness…There is nothing wrong…**_The same unfamiliar, yet familiar, voice echoed in his skull. Judai clutched his hairy head with his tiny baby hand in confusion _"where is it coming from?" _He thought. As if answering his question, a bright red light illuminated behind the Herald, who turned his floppy baby head to see what's going on. What he found was a large glowing red dragon floating gently in the void.

That dragon…he remembers that dragon…

"…Are you the Crimson Dragon?" …Is what Judai wanted to say, but because of his difficulty in threading words correctly due to him de-aging into a pipsqueak, it turned out something like "…Aw you de Cwim Dwagon?" or something much more embarrassing. Thankfully for him, The Crimson Dragon, like most ancient deities, had no sense of humor. The dragon just nodded at the question understandingly and encircled Judai's bubble.

…_**Do you remember this place, Herald?**_The Aztec Dragon asked the "child" Telepathically, to which Judai simply said "No," He wanted to say something else, like reply on how weird it felt to be wearing diapers again or ask more questions, but he chose against it due to remembering that any form of speech that will come out from his mouth will be heard as cute, baby talk.

…_**When you first died…Your previous incarnates' soul stayed here and waited for the day he would once again walk upon the earth of man…**_The dragon explained. Judai's eyes widened, previous incarnate? Does he mean the Supreme King? And what does the dragon mean by _once again walk upon the earth_?

…_**this void's purpose is to keep the souls until the day has come when they can be reincarnated…although it is very rare that one is ever given a second chance…**_Judai nodded uncertainly. Does that mean he and Yuugi will be reincarnated? Yubel never told him about this place…could it be that even she didn't know of its existence?

"Why?" Judai couldn't help but ask, that one word asked so many questions. Why was he here? Why are he and Yuugi going to be reincarnated? Why did they have to die in first place? Does it have something to do with the accident that…killed them? Does the Crimson Dragon have something to do with it? Why was Crimson Dragon even there? At the boy's simple question, the Crimson Dragon grew silent. Despite not having facial expressions, Judai had an odd feeling that the deity was guilty…

…**Time…**

…_**I am truly sorry, dear Herald…but I cannot tell you yet…It is not the time for answers…**_Is what the Aztec Dragon said, but to Judai's hastily diminishing mind, it sounded like nothing more than the invisible wind flowing past his ears. All at once, the pain that Judai thought had disappeared due to his sudden realization that he was a two year old came back at him in full force, making him feel really woozy. All the strength he had vanished and he swayed side by side in sudden drowsiness. What's…happening? Why does…he feel so…sleepy…?

…**Destiny…**

…_**The time has come…**_Judai thought he heard the Crimson Dragon say, it sounded more like a lullaby rather than someone actually speaking _**…Sleep, Herald…Fall into slumber until the time is ripe…**_As if obeying to the dragon's request this time, Judai's eyelids grew heavy; he let out a yawn…

…**Greatness…**

…_**But…**_The dragon said, Judai did his best to listen to the dragon despite him being in a near uncouncious state _…__**I must warn you…you must not reveal your true identity to anyone…even the ones you have called 'companions'…**_Judai would have been shocked if it wasn't for the sleep spells that were seeping into his systems. His friends? …Does that mean that their still alive in the timeline he'll be born into? Judai smiled at the thought of them, but stopped smiling at the thought of their grief stricken faces. Even though he saved them, those faces of pure shock and disbelief may never be eased from his mind. He shouldn't have ignored that dream, maybe…maybe if he didn't…he could have prevented them from coming…no, they'd never listen to him…but Yuugi was able to talk his friends out of it…maybe he could have- Judai's mind would have exploded with all the thinking he was doing.

…_**you must find the young pharaoh…you must reconnect…my signer needs both of you by his side if he wishes to defeat…IT…**_Judai let out a huge yawn before he let his sleepiness and pain take over him. He took one last look at the de-aging Yuugi before falling into a gray darkness…

**The rebirth has begun**

* * *

_The Domino Times_

_December XXX edition_

_**ENERGY FUELD BY DUELING?**_

Domino City, Japan – _World renowned scientists, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, had just announced a new project that would become the world's most eco-friendly energy supplier last October 20. The project is known as the "Ener-D" a miraculous power supplier that feeds off the spirit of dueling._

"…_To put thing's simply, it is like the whole economy feeds the same power they use in everyday life. With the popularity of Dueling spreading all over the world, there would be no such thing as a brownout if this project succeeds," Mrs. Fudo explained during her interview about the new project._

_Even through it is still only in its planning stage, many wealthy investors have already asked to sponsor it. The most noticeable one is the senator of the Domino City, Mr. Izinski, who is one of Japan's most profitable investors. Many famous researchers have also joined the Fudo's in realizing this project into reality, such as the famous Goodwin brothers- Dr. Rex Goodwin and Dr. Roman Goodwin, who had become one of the lead developers of the project alongside Mr. and Mrs. Fudo._

_The project will be held in Domino City, right next to the burial place of the two duelists after the incident not so long ago. It is confusing as to why Dr. Fudo chose this particular spot to hold the project when he could have done it somewhere less deafening and crowded. So far, no comments have been made about this decision._

_-Kansashi Yagami_

* * *

"…Do you think he'll be a boy or a girl?"

"hmm…I actually prefer to have a boy…," A feminine voice said before adding "But if you're a girl, mommy still loves you!" quickly as she rubbed her nimble hands on her womb. Unknown to her, her baby was actually listening.

"…_Uh…," _Judai squirmed uncomfortably in the tight, murky area. Where was he? Why does he feel so sluggish? He could barely lift a finger! And who owns those voices he's hearing? He can't tell where it's coming from, it's like their resonating throughout the closed space!

…_**They are your…new parents…**_Judai heard the Crimson Dragon's telepathic voice resonate inside his weak head _**…you**__**mustn't move so much…it will upset the structure…of your new mother's womb...**_Judai mentally cocked his head at this; he couldn't stop himself from asking _"…what's a womb?"_

…

A pregnant pause filled the boy's growing brain before the dragon spoke _**… Dear Herald…how do you think your kind are born? …**_Many people would know that the question the ancient dragon asked was meant to be rhetorical, but unfortunately, despite all the abilities he has as the Herald of Gentle Darkness, Judai was not given the ability to "read the atmosphere"

"_Of course! When the parents want a have a kid, they call the baby service and a pelican delivers their baby to them the next day!"_

…

"…_That 'is' how…right?"_

…_**Let your mind go into unconsciousness…it would be easier for both you and your new mother if you sleep for a while…**_The Aztec dragon said _**…Remember…you must not show you're true identity to anyone…you must find the young pharaoh and aid my signers…**_with that said, the Crimson Dragon disappeared from the herald's mind.

"_Hey!" _Judai called out for he dragon, wanting to ask more questions concerning what a 'womb' was, but to no avail whatsoever. Frustrated by this, he kicked something with his still fragile legs.

_Thump_

"Honey! The baby just kicked!" A kind voice which Judai thinks is his mother's said "And what a strong kick he had!" Judai heard someone sigh "Maybe he's telling us he want's to become a soccer player instead of a scientist like his father," A more masculine but still kind voice replied with a faking tone of disappointment, Judai's pretty sure it was his new dad.

Judai's shoulders slackened in exhaustion, that kick took more out of him than he realized _"Maybe I should do what the dragon says," _he thought sleepily as he let his body be moved by the whatever-this-murky-thing-surrounding-him-is _"I'll let my consciousness sleep till it's ready," _Judai relaxed his mind, making it drift off into the land of fairytales and heroes…

About three months after he did so, a healthy baby with dual colored hair came into the world once more…

* * *

**State of Japan**

**BIRTH CERTIFICATE**

**City: Domino City**

**Name: Jaden Yuki (****遊城ジェイデン****)**

**Sex: Male**

**Date of Birth: 24/02/XXXX**

**Place of Birth: Domino General Hospital**

**Mother: July Yuki (****遊城十里****)**

**Father: Mikuro Yuki (****遊城****未来路****)**

* * *

_**Awaken…my champion**_

In the Yuki's second home in Domino City, Jaden felt a rush of information and memories flood his one year old head, he had regained his consciousness…

Judai found himself staring at little glowing stars hanging above him, slowly rotating as a peaceful melody echoed trough the room, he felt sleepy just looking at them as their lights go on and off slowly, as if twinkling. But Judai forced himself to stay awake; he has to know what woke his consciousness up. Judai sat up, which he found little trouble with, and looked around. He couldn't see past his red crib because of all the pink stuffed animals surrounding him, staring at him with their eternally smiling faces…

Judai shivered, didn't they want a boy?

Judai did his best to shrug it off and looked down in his body. It seems he woke up as a one year old, judging from the familiar floppiness of his fingers and the difficulty to speak in a non cute baby tone. He noticed that he was wearing red pajamas with an _Elemental Hero Neos _design on the front. Judai smiled at this, he wonders were Neos is. Is he still in his old deck along with Yubel…?

_Yubel_

Judai looked around in frantic worry, where's Yubel? What happened to her?! Why isn't she with him?! Judai calmed himself down enough to come to a conclusion that Yubel might be with the other Duel Monsters in his deck…But that doesn't make sense! He merged his soul with Yubel's! She should have been with him during the reincarnation! …but even if their souls were connected…wasn't she still bonded with his card? Does that mean she's in her card? "Waah~," Judai cried softly as he clutched his head, he hates over thinking! That's Yuugi's job!

"Wonder…," Judai muttered, what does he look like? He grew afraid of the thought of looking like a completely different person; it would make things near impossible for him and Yuugi to meet if both of them look like complete opposites from what they looked like before. Judai pushed out some of the pink stone faces so that he could see what was outside his crib. Judai looked around the brightly colored room; it had light blue walls and a white ceiling with blue spiral decorations on top. A blue and green rug covered the entire floor. Much to the Slifer's dismay, there were more creepily smiling plushies on the ground, more concentrated on the large playpen on the corned next to the window. In front of the window was a large blue table holding bags of diapers and powder, while on is left was a blue dresser and a large vanity mirror that reflected the image of a one year old baby with a thick head of hair that was divided into two separate colors who was wearing _Elemental Hero Neos _pajamas.

Judai grinned, he hadn't changed…

…but frowned again at a realization

His room was completely blue

As blue as Jonah and Sho

…_his friends…_

…_their gifts…_

"…No," Judai whimpered, he hastily checked his chubby wrists and pockets, but he found nothing but unblemished skin and little toys. Judai wanted to cry, how could he have lost his friend's gifts?! He can't believe he lost them!

If a person were to enter that room, one would notice it was darker than it should be, that the shadows under the furniture were vibrating oddly, as if being called, that the darkness that effulged the room seemed to staring at you. But Judai did not notice these things, he didn't notice the little glowing stars above him had stopped glowing, or the shadows under the furniture began to shake loudly, neither did he notice the darkness seeping out of the walls, forming mist around the room that were dense enough to slice. The now shrunken Herald only noticed these slight changes when the darkness solidified slightly and formed itself into the shape of a crudely molded person kneeling to his king.

"…oopsie," Judai muttered under his breath, not caring how cute it sounded at that moment. He accidentally made a _Shadow wisp _again. Shadow wisps (or _Tsouloúfi_ as Yubel calls them) were mysterious entities formed from unused magical energy, such as the energy plants from the spirit world or in places such as Dark world were the Duel monsters naturally emit their energy to show superiority to lesser monsters. When Judai was still a wandering herald of darkness, Yubel taught him a way to use shadow wisps to his advantage by using their unused power to mold them into his 'minions' (He can't really call things that are usually taller than him minions without feeling an air of inferiority though) They become really useful whenever he needs info from someone, since Shadow wisps can duplicate other's emotions and memories, the tricky part though is the fact that they turn into hideous _Shadow Ghouls _the more dark energy they consume.

"_Don't need you though, bye-bye," _Judai waved his hand. That _usually_ did the trick when it came to vanquishing Shadow wisps….

…But the wisp didn't even budge

"…_Eh? Why are you not going bye-bye?" _Judai thought in confusion _"Am I doing it wrong?" _Judai looked at his little chubby hands with a pouting face, which suddenly converted into a face of pure childish realization _"Could it be…this body's too weak to handle it?!" _That hypothesis seemed to fit. When Judai first used his powers at the beginning of his journey, he almost fainted at the amount of energy it took just to use it. Yubel told him that his body needs to get used to his powers by using them as frequently as possible, he was eventually powerful enough to use it, but it took him how long? _"Does that mean I have to train all over again?!" _Judai mentally groaned, remembering all those duel deprived hours just training.

The Shadow wisp lifted it's 'head', causing Judai to snap back into reality in confusion, why did it do that? From what Yubel had forced into his mind, Shadow wisps don't do _anything _unless ordered to; they don't even lift a 'finger' unless ordered to. So why…? Judai remembered there was a reason, but he just couldn't remember at the moment…

"Ugh, no twime for twat," Judai muttered under his breath, how is he going to make the Shadow wisp vanish, he can't just leave it like this! But what should he-

A grin formed on Judai's baby face. that could work.

Judai concentrated on the picture on his mind, made the image in his mind look as realistic as possible. Arms, Legs, Torso, Eyes, and finally its ears were shown vividly in Judai's mind. When he opened is eyes, what he first saw when he lowered his head was not the kneeling Shadow wisp, but a stuffed black cat with bright amber eyes and an irresistible tail that was twirled into a spiral. Judai squealed as he motioned the Stuffed cat closer to him, The Shadow wisp (or Shadow cat) obeyed the order and floated to its master's arms, in which Judai caught it gleefully. He always wanted a cat, dogs always tried to chew on his cards (Thankfully, none were chewed on), Fishes were boring, and Birds tend to sit on his head too often…

"I'll call you…Yori!" Judai whispered happily, naming it from the twisted part of its tail. The Shadow wisp (cat)'s eyes glinted in understanding, before suddenly turning dark and cold. Only when Judai noticed these eyes did he remember what Shadow wisps react to…

_Intensifying amounts of Destructive Darkness about to be released_

He was too late to realize this

The wave of Destructive Darkness took him by surprise, the poor boy fell backwards in a mixture of both pain and shock before hitting his head on the pole "WAAAAH!" Judai cried in pain. It hurts! It hurts! The Destructive Darkness feels like an electric shockwave, it didn't help that his head now aches from his injury!

"Jaden honey?! What's wrong?" Judai turned slightly, still sniffling in pain, to see a young woman with long brown hair and vividly brown eyes filled with worry. Judai realize how much that woman looked like his old mom. The woman walked closer to Judai's crib and picked him up gently "Did my Jaden hit his head and got a boo-boo? Fly away pain, Fly away," The woman patted Judai's fluffy head as she chanted softly. _"She sounds…familiar," _Judai thought before realizing were he heard her before.

Before he sealed his consciousness, the kind and motherly voice he heard while he was still in that weird place…

"_Then this person…she's …," _Judai thought before realizing another thing, what was it that she called him? It didn't sound like Judai…it was…Jaden? _"So I have a new name," _He thought as his new mother cradled his head softly _"…Guess I should use it then, it'll be easier to keep the past hidden if I have a different name anyways…," _For some reason, it didn't sit well for Judai…Jaden. It didn't sit well for _Jaden _to have a new identity, it felt to him like his entire past was being wiped clean and replaced perfectly new one…

* * *

_**(Author's note: At this point, I'll be using 'Jaden' instead of 'Judai'. I'm saying this to prevent any confusion)**_

* * *

"July! Get Jaden and get to the car! We need to go now!" The sound of the door crashing open and a man's desperate yet familiar voice snapped Jaden from his train of brooding. Jaden's mother ran out of the room in worry and confusion, still holding Jaden safely in her arms "Mikuro, what's wrong?!" His mother asked in worry, Jaden turned to see a young man with black hair and brown eyes, appear from the stairway, his lab coat and glasses were barely on and he was panting heavily from having to run up the stairs "Don't ask, July! Just get to the car now! This place is too dangerous!" he said, agitation clearly heard in his tone. This worried Jaden, does this have something to do with the wave of Destructive Darkness he felt earlier?

Wait…did he say…July?

"_N-No way it's the same person," _Jaden mentally jittered as the woman named July ran down the stairs, leaving behind the pink stone faces (he was still clutching Yori). But isn't it too much of a coincidence that his mother had the same name as his younger sister? _"Ha…Ha…, that's a big coincidence," _but a part of him told he herald that it was in no ways a 'coincidence' …

Jaden blinked, he saw dark clouds emitting large amounts of dark energy cover the night sky, July was running to the car outside their house "Come one! Hurry up!" Mikuro, who Jaden realized was his father, cried out from the inside of the car. The moment July got in the vehicle, the man pushed the pedal and drove as fast as the car could handle, clearly breaking the speed limit.

"What happened?" July asked, her voice clearly showed her fright "The Ener-D…it just, went haywire!" Mikuro replied, his eyes not leaving the road _"Ener-D? Where have I heard that before?" _Jaden's face scrunched in confusion, not realizing that his Father wasn't finished "From what I've heard, after Dr. Goodwin took Dr. Fudo's place as head scientist, Dr. Goodwin restarted the Ener-D, but then it suddenly went out of control! I was lucky to make it out alive!" This peaked Jaden's interest _"Dr. __**Fudo**__?!" _Jaden thought, could they be talking about Yusei?! But if what his Dad said was true…then…wouldn't Yusei already be…?

Jaden shook his head _"NO! There is no way its Yusei! Right? Ener-D…were have I heard that before?!" _Jaden thought desperately, he thought Yusei told it to him and Yuugi once after they defeated Paradox _"Right! It wouldn't make sense if Yusei was the same person that died there! I remember now! He told us about an incident called the Zero Reverse that was caused by the Ener-D!" _Jaden thought gleefully, but his smile didn't last long as he hugged Yori closer to his chest in realization _"But then…wouldn't that mean that…the person Dad's referring to is actually…?" _

Jaden heard his father sigh in relief as he slowed the car to a more legal speed "We made it out safely; thank god," July looked outside the car worriedly "Isn't this a bit too big for your average meltdown? There are storm clouds for heaven's sake!" His mother ranted, Mikuro nodded his head "This is indeed quite odd, I have never seen a reactor incident as catastrophic as this one," The man sighed "This is all the R.R.D's fault! Dr. Fudo wanted to cancel the project because he felt it became too dangerous! If only they listened!" Jaden looked at the storm clouds worriedly, what could have caused so much darkness to be unleashed?

"…Jaden, dear," Jaden blinked and looked up at his mother's eyes, who lifted him up and showed him the scenery outside the window, it was a large city that was lit up to the point where they looked like Christmas lights. July pointed at a large and luxurious tower that was shinning brighter than anyone else's "…See? That's our new home; our old home is too bad to stay in, okay?" Jaden looked at the tower; it was the tallest, fanciest, and coolest tower he saw, way better than the Kaiba Corp. _"…That…looks… so…COOL!" _ …Never had Jaden been so exited over something that didn't involve dueling. And that itself is a big achievement.

* * *

By the time they got to their apartment, Jaden was already in the verge of exhaustion. The waves of Destructive Darkness, the sudden unsealing of his consciousness, plus the sudden hasty transport they had to o through had left the newly reborn Herald with little energy left. July gently cradled the little boy's head as she entered the apartment along with her husband "I'll take Jaden to his room; you get some rest, okay?" She told Mikuro, who nodded gratefully before heading to the bedroom.

July smiled as she opened the door to Jaden's baby room. The walls were a vibrant red with white lining on the edges were the wall and floor intersect. One whole side of the wall was covered with a large red curtain, being that on the other side was a large glass window that showed the view of the entire city. On the other side of the room was a small table were she placed the bag containing Jaden's things on (She did not have enough time to pack the pink stuff toys Mikuro's sister gave him – July shivered at the thought of their ever smiling faces) On the middle of the floor was a soft rug that had a white cradle on top of it. July placed Jaden (Who had already fallen asleep) gently on the cradle, only then dod she notice the stuffed cat held snugly in Jaden's little grasps _"I don't remember buying a toy like that for him," _She shrugged.

So many things are happening that it was almost a blur for the female Yuki. Just five days after she was revealed to be pregnant with her husband's son, a man arrived asking if they had a relative named Judai Yuki. July remembered how shocked her parents were at hearing that name and asked who he was, the answer they had given had shocked her to the core.

"_Judai…he was your older brother," Her father told her "You were only six when he disappeared so it's normal that you forgot about him. But he was a good lad that always took care or you and made you smile when you were younger," Her father took out a worn out picture from his pocket. It showed a family of four, a proud father, a kind mother, and a laughing three-year old girl who was being carried by a smiling fifteen year old boy with unique dual colored hair and a smile brighter than anything she ever saw._

"_Judai was student of one of the original Duel academies and was one of the best when it came to dueling, although horrible in academics," Her mother gave an empty laugh "He was an innocent high-spirited boy that was gifted with many talents," There was an eerie silence after that "W-what happened to him…?" July asked cautiously. She regretted it almost immediately after seeing her parent's faces contort in sadness._

"…_On his…fourth year at the academy…on the day of graduation," Her other trembled "We were…waiting for him to…come home to celebrate, but…he never did," Her father comforted her mother as she cried "The academy said he wasn't aboard the ship that took the students home…so they thought he was still in the island, but…they never did find him," Her father said._

But if finding out you have a brother and you can't even remember him wasn't shocking enough; it was what the man said afterwards that hit it.

"_We believe this man may be your lost son," He said tonelessly, grabbing a picture from is pocket and handing it to the father. Her father almost dropped it in shock when he saw the picture._

_It showed the image of a thirty-two year old male with dual colored hair and eyes flaming with determination. He was wearing a long red coat and had a duel disk strapped on his arm "T-This is…!" July's mother exclaimed in shock "Judai?!"_

"_It seems we have found his family," The man said on his phone before ending the call and looking at them "He was the reining champion in the annual Clash for the throne tournament and was given the privilege to Duel the King of Games: Yuugi Muto. The man just suddenly appeared out of nowhere winning with his mysterious Neo Spacian deck," Her father's eyes widened at this "Yes! I remember! Our Judai once told me about his new deck that consisted on something called Neo Spacians! It must be him!" Her mother looked at the man "Where is he?! Please let me see him, let me see my boy again!" July's mother pleaded, but the man shook his head "I'm afraid we can't do that ma'am, your too late,"_

"…_why's that?" July asked, but somewhere in her heart she was afraid she knows what it was_

"…_Because, Judai Yuki is dead,"_

It turned out that the incident July heard of that happened five days ago was actually the sudden collapsing of the stadium were the tournament was being held. Judai, along with the King of Games, Yuugi Muto, were the only casualties. The man was an agent of the Kaiba Corporation that was assigned to search for Judai Yuki's real family and invite them to the commemoration. July's parents fell ill from the shock of losing their child just after they found him that only July and her husband Mikuro attended the commemoration. It felt odd for her really, to commemorate someone she barely even knew, but a part of her just couldn't stop herself from crying…

Mikuro and July decided to stay in a small house nearer to the stadium after Mikuro got a job as a researcher in the Ener-D project. By that time, she met many of her brother's friends who she saw during the commemoration. Most of them were surprised to find out that Judai actually had a sister, but a fair number of people who knew him since he first entered the academy told her how Judai always talked about her whenever the subject didn't involve dueling. This made her feel guilty, she forgot someone who cared about her that much.

So, when her child was born, she insisted to name him 'Jaden'. She didn't know why, but she felt it was a worthy name for someone that had Judai's features. She thought of naming him 'Judai' like her brother, but she felt it was like replacing her brother wit the image of her son, so she decided not to in the end.

Now, a year after his birth, July watched as her little baby snuggled into his new crib in happiness "sweet dreams…my little king," She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his rosy cheek and walked out of the room.

As for Jaden, he no longer cared about the large amounts of energy being released, nor did he ponder of the Crimson Dragon's plans. He only felt the warm sheets and the light kiss his mother gave him. For once since he came back from the human world, he slept peacefully without the knowledge of tomorrow's events.

**The Journey is just beginning**

* * *

**There you have it! So, what do you guys think about it?**

**As you see, this story centers a bit more on Judai (cause I like him more than Yuugi (no offense though)) the first chapters will be a kind of prologue to the main story, so wait patiently until the real duel comes.**

**Speaking of Duels. I don't know if I have it in me to create a duel (Never been good at strategy…) I don't know…I've always been bad at the beginning parts and I think to rashly to create a duel with someone a smart as Yuugi… **

**Did you guys like the Birth Certificate and the News prints? The Japanese was just spur of the moment, it's really hard to find good names for them. Jaden's and July's names are nothing special (although July's name is pronounced 'Juri' in romaji ) Mikuro's however translates to 'Future Path' in Google translate. I also found out that the 'Yuki' in their names only seems to work with the name 'Judai'. If paired with anybody else's, it changes to 'Yu-Jo' Friendship.**

**Oh! And just so you guys know, the two reporters (The ones that wrote the News prints), their names ain't coincidences. The first one (Rea L Windsor) Is a crossover character from one of my Fanfics, while the other one (Kansashi Yagami (Sad name, don't ya think?)) Is a personal OC of mine i made for an anime i watch.  
**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
